The Thing About Charms
by SPskater411
Summary: Slight spinoff of The Thing About Wishes. Since there seemed to be drama happening lately around his older friends, Hida Iori decides to step away from the danger zone and keep a low profile. When he makes a friend with one of his classmates, he gets more what he bargains for when he's given lucky charms and his world is turned upside down. X-over with Digimon Frontier. More inside
**The Thing About Charms**

 **Summary:** Since there seemed to be drama happening lately around his older friends, Hida Iori decides to step away from the danger zone and keep a low profile. When he makes a friend with one of his classmates, he gets more what he bargains for when he's given lucky charms and his world is turned upside down.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon or any of the characters seen and used here. This is only fanfiction made for fun.

 **A/n:** This story can be seen as a future spinoff of _The Thing About Wishes_ , but can been seen as a separate story considering the main character of this story is Iori. But there will be some references that comes from TTAW. Also, this story will be crossovered with Digimon Frontier. Warning also now there are some yaoi/slash themes along with yuri/fem-slash and of course, straight pairings. Rated T for now since it's pretty tamed, but the rating will go up later in future chapters. Anyways, enjoy the story~!

* * *

Green eyes looked around at everyone, and then closed his eyes with a sigh. Honestly, he didn't know how this started off honestly. He was waiting with his older glass eyed wearing best friend and suddenly she was starting to go gaga over with her boyfriend, the genius that Iori used to see as his enemy. Not that Ichijouji Ken was bad now, but...it still looked weird when Miyako would declare her love for him, and after all these years, Ken returned the feeling ten folds.

This was the part that Iori decided to slip away and go back to his school, lunchtime almost over.

It has been years since the Digital World was saved (yet again) from evil yada, yada, yada, and was glad that he could focus on school now and be, well, a normal teenager. Yes, _teenager._ Iori had grown up from the short little kid, to a lean (yet still shorter than everyone else) young man of seventeen. His hair was no longer a bobcut, and had grown a little near his shoulders and he had dressed a little more modern thanks to Miyako and Mimi-san's fashion sense.

But there was one thing that never changed with Iori.

And that was he couldn't stand drama... _love_ drama to be exact.

He was slowly noticing his friends having their own set of problems.

For one, he had remembered an incident four years ago that involved Motomiya Daisuke and some sort of love potion from the Digital that was supposed to be protected by the Crest of Love, Takenouchi Sora, which caused such a rift among everyone except for Iori. Which would explain why Daisuke was currently in between two angry blonds, one yelling in English and the other was silent and arms folded with a glare. These two beings were Wallace and Takaishi Takeru. Apparently they have been fighting for the current goggleboy's affections for years. It seemed ironic, considering Iori recalled this was Yagami Hikari's situation when they were children, but it involved Takeru and Daisuke.

Next on the list was Yagami Taichi, Izumi Koushiro and Ishida Yamato. Iori remembered the three older Digidestined were also in the race of trying to win Daisuke's affections in the past. But somehow, they all decided to back off after graduating from college and pursuing their dream careers. Yamato was still undecided, since once again he had a fight with his band, and how Taichi was thinking about helping somehow for the Digital World and the Real World along with Koushiro. There was something going on between the three of them though, mainly how Taichi and Koushiro were awkward around each other.

Miyako and Ken were fine, it was just that Miyako and Hikari hadn't been that close to each other anymore since in some instant they fought with each other years ago. Again, Iori didn't know the details of _why._ But it involved Daisuke.

The final ones were of Takenouchi Sora herself and Kido Jou. Apparently there was some sort of awkwardness between them, ever since Sora's ex-boyfriend left her and went travelling and somehow one of Iori's mentors were involved with it. It didn't help also that Tachikawa Mimi also broke up with the Holder of Reliability a year ago for some reason and hasn't come back to Japan since.

Sometimes adults confused the heck out of Iori, especially when it comes to romance, dating and *shudders* **_love._** Nevertheless, they were his friends...older friends that were either finishing school or they have different classes. But Iori was fine with it...he just wished that he wasn't so damn alone.

"Um, Hida-kun?" A voice spoke up timidly and the highschooler looked over to see a male with the same blue blazer uniform as he, with light brown hair and minty green eyes.

"Ah, Himi-san, was it?" Iori tilted his head as the other smiled. Himi Tomoki was one of the classmates that always sat next to him or stood next to everytime in rollcall (Since their last names were next to each other and everything). If Iori could recall, the boy had been his classmate since middleschool, but they've never talked that much until now.

"Yup, that's me. Just call me Tomoki if anything. I, ah, couldn't help but notice you've been standing in front of the school gate for a while," Tomoki pointed out as Iori blinked in surprise.

' _How long as was I thinking for?_ ' He thought in both amusement and worry, as he was rubbing the back of his head, "I-I apologize Himi-san. Ah, are you heading back to class too?"

"Yeah, just came from lunch with my older friends," The male laughed softly with a bright smile.

"Older friends?" That sounded very familiar with Iori.

"I'm the youngest, and yet I feel a lot older than them. Funny, because they can act pretty immature for college kids," The highschooler shrugged then was grinning, "Hey, why don't we walk to class together? Since we share every class and all,"

Iori felt himself smile a little. It's the first time a classmate was approaching him so friendly like. The child of both Knowledge and Reliability always knew that he came off as cold and somewhat, unapproachable to many kids his age. Plus, he never had a change to get to know his fellow classmates due to lagging behind on work and studies, always going home early to help his mother or there's a mission in the Digital World. So...it felt...nice that he got to at least have someone his age to talk with.

"Sure,"

"Great, let's go!" Tomoki smiled as he hooked arms with Iori and started walking inside the school with the surprised male, and kept chattering to him until the bell rang.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait...I didn't expect that you know about Digimons too,"

This surprised Iori a little bit. The conversation started with Iori and Tomoki coming in for their last period homeroom and when getting his notebooks out, Iori's D-3 dropped out from his back; which caused Tomoki to pick it up and look at it...then revealed to Iori some sort of Digivice of his own. Apparently it was called a D-Tector, which allows the DigiDestined to use Spirit Evolution and Beast Spirit Evolution, which Tomoki explained that he and his friends could apparently do. Tomoki then explained how he had saved the Digital world with them, roughly around the time when Iori and his friends were saving the real world from Malmyotismon.

"Lucemon," The name sounded familiar to Iori then clicked his fingers, "I know of him!"

"Eh? You do?" Tomoki blinked as Iori laughed weakly.

"I-It's a long story," ' _Way too long and not my story to tell!_ '

The light haired brunet smiled warmly, "At any case, it's nice to finally have a friend my age. Especially one that knows of Digimons and the Digital world,"

"I feel the same way to be honest," Iori hummed, "Not many knows about it, and being the youngest, all the friends I know and relate too are either too far or they are just-"

"Not in the same level, I get you," Tomoki nodded then grinned, "Man, you always gave off like you were some kind of quiet genius that thought above us,"

Iori looked offended, "Does everyone think that?"

"Well I don't think that of you. I thought you were just shy though," Tomoki smiled, "But if they knew how nice you were, they would think twice. I wondered why you'd always isolate yourself and I sort of understand now,"

"Although you seem you have some friends at least," Iori had observed that Tomoki was sort of popular.

"Oh! N-nah, we hang out, but we aren't that close," The male rubbed the back of his head then smiled softly, "But still. To have someone finally understanding, and to talk about things like this...it's really nice,"

Iori nodded, smiling a little. He was glad their teacher decided to be absent this period so the both of them could talk. Iori talked about his adventures with his friends and his Digimon Partner, who is currently at home as Upamon while Tomoki told his story of being part Digimon with the powers of ice and transformed into Kumamon, his Human Spirit, and then Korikakumon, his Beast spirit.

By the end of the day, Iori and Tomoki were walking to the end of the gate where there seemed to be a young man watching them. This young man reminded Iori of Daisuke and Taichi mixed together...with a hat under his goggles.

"That's Takuya-nii, he's here to pick me up," Tomoki smiled then paused, "Oh! I almost forgot," He was reaching into his bag and soon was pulling out some sort of bracelet.

"...Is that a charms bracelet?" Iori asked apprehensively.

"Yeah! I got them from the Digital World as souvenirs. I keep a lot to give to all my friends, and I thought you should have one," Tomoki said happily and was wrapping it around Iori's wrists, "Here, one of them means good luck and something for your love life,"

Iori had to laugh, "Dunno about the love life bit, but thank you though. I wish I could give you something in return,"

"Nah, it's cool. Although if you find a cool charm to go with your bracelet then we're even," Tomoki winked then walked ahead of them, waving, "See you tomorrow again Iori-kun!"

"Bye, Tomoki-san," Iori waved, then smiled a little as he turned and walked the other direction home. He looked down at his new bracelet, seeing the four charms that were similar to Miyako's crest of love, some sort of Ladybug shaped charm and two charms that represented Ying and Yang. ' _Huh, what strange charms. I don't believe in it, but it was a nice gesture. I know! I should ask Miyako about some charms I could find for Tomoki!_ ' He thought to himself and grabbed his cellphone to call the girl.

As Iori was gone, Tomoki reached to where Kanbara Takuya was standing at and smiled.

"So saw you made a new friend," Takuya smiled warmly at the younger, and tilted his head, "What did you give him?"

"Oh, just a friendship bracelet," Tomoki said with innocent eyes as he started walking ahead, and the Spirit Holder of Fire pouted.

"You got something planned don't you?"

Tomoki glanced over at his brother figure and then grinned cheekily, "Maybe?"

"You're sneaky, you know that?"

"Who's fault do you think that is?"

"Devious little shit," Takuya chuckled as he brought Tomoki into a headlock and was giving him a noogie, making both of them laugh. Despite being old already, they still acted like children and brothers around each other.

' _He's right though, I do have something planned. Nothing bad but..._ ' Tomoki smiled as he then thought about his new friend, ' _I have a feeling that he's the perfect candidate for the future ahead of us..._ '

* * *

 **Aaaand the introduction is done :D Oh my gosh I can't believe I'm starting a new fanfiction yet again. Hopefully this one is as good as 'The Thing About Wishes'. This is not to be confused for a sequel, since Daisuke isn't going to be in this one much. But you're welcome to read it first before this one (because I will make a lot of references, and since TTAW isn't done yet, there will be spoilers). Anyways, what did you guys think? Should I continue? Anyways, thanks for reading you guys and be sure to review! :D See you in the next chapter~**


End file.
